


Cross My Heart

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: An assassin's heart is easier to melt than you think.





	1. Present

OK I KNOW THE KNIFE THING WAS A MISTRANS BUT THIS IDEA WAS ALREADY IN MY HEAD AND LIKE HELL WAS I IGNORING IT.  
oh look tea is back being trash and writing unecessary fluff when she should be prioritising WHERE IS THE SURPRISE  
assassin au thats ridiculously too fluffy damn stOP  
i dont even know wha to say tbh im trash and you all know that by now urgh. as usual ignore my spelling and grammar and weird mind i havent checked this ove and also READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM PELASE AND THANK YOU  
K IM GOING NOW baiiiiiii  
love tea >333 (the other way arrow thingy wont work on my laptop i dont know why so have weird upside down hearts i dont even know)  
//FOR THE CONFUSED PERSON WHO MESSAGED ME: YUP I, ME, TEA (AKA TIMEFORTEA) WROTE THIS. KAT AKA KIM-JIGNOG WROTE THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY FOR NOT MAKING IT CLEARER DEAR!//

 

 

  
Jongin hums a little tune to himself as steps out of his car having finally made it home after a long supermarket trip.

  
He wrestles with his door keys as he lifts the mass of plastic bags out from the back seat, managing to latch a bag to each finger and hoping he doesn’t snap them in the process.

  
Jongin staggers his way to the front door and succeeds in piling his way through, kicking the door shut behind him and calling out to his husband with a cheery “Hi honey, I’m home!”

  
The only sound that greets him is the eerie, toe-curling sound of metal scraping against metal.

  
Instead of terror, the only feeling that creeps down Jongin’s spine is love. He drops the shopping on the kitchen work surfaces and absentmindedly strolls into the living room to find his husband sitting cross-legged on the floor, sharpening a delicate, curved blade on a jagged piece of metal.

  
Kyungsoo doesn’t notice Jongin’s entrance and glares at the knife angrily, letting out a frustrated screech and hurling the object at the wall with so much force that it sticks into the plasterwork.

  
“Darling, I know you’re angry, but you’re going to ruin my wallpaper if you keep doing that. It was only last month we had the plasterer in and I’m getting a little tired of trying to explain away all the holes in the wall. I think the poor man is 90% convinced we’re into some sort of kinky sex.”

  
“We are into kinky sex.” Kyungsoo grumbles from the floor, folding his arms angrily and pouting.

  
Jongin laughs, a full, hearty chuckle and he wanders forward to sit beside the man he loves, pulling him into a hug and pressing a kiss to his temple. “I know we are dear.”

  
Kyungsoo melts the instant he hears Jongin laugh, never mind when he feels his arms wrap round him. He snuggles into Jongin’s neck for a moment before he whispers “I missed you today.”

  
Jongin pulls back and rubs their noses together. “You only had one hit today; we weren’t apart for that long.”

  
Kyungsoo hums gruffly. “Still missed you though.”

  
Kyungsoo has a rather unconventional job. Well, job is one way of putting it. When Jongin’s family asks, he tells them his husband works freelance for a security company. Which is sort of true.

  
Kyungsoo is hired as and when he’s needed, and the agency that keeps tabs on him and covers up for him are certainly very secure.

  
Kyungsoo is an assassin.

  
It wasn’t exactly his desired life plan, but too much time playing with knives in college and a meddling in business he probably shouldn’t have been can only take you so far. After one kill, it becomes easier and easier and it’s not like Kyungsoo really likes anyone except Jongin. Kyungsoo hates everyone, actually (again with Jongin being the exception, the one person Kyungsoo actually loves.)

  
Kyungsoo also insists he has to have a good reason for going out to get someone. He’s not that much of a murderous freak. But if anyone comes to him with a paedophile, a rapist or any other unsavoury type, he’s tucking his beloved knives into his belt and whisking off into the darkness.

  
“You know I miss you more than anything when you’re gone,” sighs Jongin, pulling back to look at his husband accusingly. “And I’m the one that’s always left worried sick that something will happen to you. The most dangerous thing I do is stay at home and bake you pudding.”

  
Kyungsoo smiles and leans forward, pressing his lips against Jongin’s in a soft peck. He untangles his arms a little only to re-wrap them around Jongin, so this time the younger is enveloped in his embrace rather than the other way round.

  
Jongin slumps against Kyungsoo’s solid chest, sighing happily as he feels the muscles in Kyungsoo’s arms flex around his back. It warms his heart to see the usually cold, blunt, emotionless Kyungsoo turn into a big, very not scary teddy bear when it’s just the two of them. “What brought on this bad mood anyway?”

  
Kyungsoo eyes the knife still stuck in the wall wearily. “None of my knives are sharp enough. They’re all too old and blunt and they’re useless.”

  
Jongin grins, his eyes lighting up as he smoothes his hands across Kyungsoo’s soft black t-shirt. “Well well well,” he says, hopping to his feet and dragging his husband up with him.

  
“What?” Kyungsoo looks at him curiously.

  
Jongin says nothing, only wrapping both of his hands around one of Kyungsoo’s own and dragging them into the kitchen. He lets go of Kyungsoo’s hand as soon as they enter and Jongin tries not to coo adoringly at the unhappy little noise Kyungsoo lets out.

  
“It’s a good job I bought you,” Jongin starts, rooting around in bag. “This!” He pulls out a big black block and drops it onto the work surface. “Ouch, it’s heavy.”  
Kyungsoo steps forward immediately, wrapping his fingers around Jongin’s wrist and checking he isn’t hurt. Once he ascertains he isn’t, he takes a closer look at the block, his face illuminating.

  
Jongin has bought him a brand new knife block. Kyungsoo immediately begins checking out the new tools, inspecting everything from the long, broad bread knife to the small but neatly curved fruit knife. They’re all made of a good and solid metal, and the handles have a good grip and they’re just the right breadth for Kyungsoo to wrap his hand around comfortably. Jongin knows him well.

  
Jongin stands back as Kyungsoo looks, twiddling his fingers nervously. He’s been buying knives for his husband since long before they married but he still wonders if he manages to get it right every time.

  
Kyungsoo turns and grins at his husband, opening his arms and pulling him in to another hug. “Thank you baby, they’re perfect. Just what I needed.”

  
Jongin grins into his husband’s neck and bundles his fists in the back of his shirt. “I’m glad I got it right.”

  
“Baby, you could never get it wrong.”  
  
  
  
  
A/N 2: sooooo. this may end up as a drabble series. blame kim-jignog for putting ideas in my head. faaaar to many ideas. BUT. I am still supposed to be busy. so FOR NOW ITS MARKED AS COMPLETE. but there could well be more of this so staying subbed would be an idea if ya wanna read more which you probs dont but heyyyyy shsssshhhhh.  
OK. i think thst was it. just to let you know. because im trash and fluffy assassin au.  
also apologies if this feels underdeveloped becasue i didnt want it going over a drabble length ad then the whole ideas thing basically my life is a mess roll with me

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)


	2. Spider

why helllooooooo everybody spECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN BY THE ONE AND ONLY LOVELY BRILLIANT WIFE OF MINE KIM-JIGNOG. 

NONE OF IT IS MINE DONT GIVE ME ALL THE LOVE AND CREDIT. 

i dont know if this will end up as a joint project (?????????) so shes in as a coauthor for now ;) winkwonANYWAY HANDINF OVER TO HER NOW FOR SOME AUTHORS NOTE FUN GO KAT: 

 

* * *

 

_yo yo yo~_

 

_kim-jignog here! daddy’s (aka tea’s) assassin au is life so i wrote it a thing. it’s only 860w but hopefully y’all still dig it._

 

—

 

 

Kyungsoo hisses as he shoves his front door open, immediately shrugging off the long coat concealing his bloody clothes while attempting to toe out of his combat boots at the same time. Lace-up combat boots seldom come off with a mere kick, however, and Kyungsoo quickly finds himself in an ungraceful heap on the foyer floor.

 

“Fuck!” he swears aloud, and Jongin appears from the kitchen with his arms folded as he leans against the doorway.

 

“Be careful, you’re going to fall on your knife one of these days.”

 

Kyungsoo grits his teeth instead of answering, sitting up and going to work unlacing his boots. “Bad day?” Jongin raises an eyebrow.

 

“I missed,” Kyungsoo admits after a few seconds, voice dripping with bitter resentment. “Boss is going to kill me.”

 

“Your boss isn’t going to kill you,” Jongin crouches beside him and takes Kyungsoo’s coat to hang up. “This is your first miss after what, a thirty kill streak?”

 

“Still.” Kyungsoo pulls his blood-splattered shirt over his head, knowing better than to try to walk across Jongin’s clean carpet with it still on, and the younger takes it with a smile before heading to the laundry room. “It’s bad for my reputation.”

 

“You’ll get ‘em next time,” Jongin smiles, raising his voice as he gets further away so Kyungsoo can hear him from the foyer. “No one crosses Do Kyungsoo twice.”

 

“Damn right they don’t,” Kyungsoo grunts, kicking off his jeans before standing up and going to work retrieving all his knives from his coat pockets. “I’m gonna slice that son of a bitch up next time I see him. They’re not even gonna be able to ID the body.”

 

“Before you do that, can you come kill this spider on the washing machine?” Jongin’s voice comes from the next room, and Kyungsoo immediately snatches a tissue from the living room end table before following the sound.

 

“Where?”

 

“There,” Jongin points before subtly hiding behind the elder. Kyungsoo smiles at the little garden spider scuttling across the machine before catching it without a fraction of error. Jongin exhales. “Thank you.”

 

“Look, it’s not so scary,” Kyungsoo grins, bringing the tissue closer to Jongin’s face, and the younger almost screeches as he ducks away.

 

“You keep that thing away from me!”

 

“You’re bigger than it is!”

 

“And I’m bigger than you are, so keep it away!”

 

Kyungsoo laughs. “Baby, we both know I can lift you with one arm,” he teases as he drops the tissue in the trash can. Jongin pretends to pout as he walks back into the room and starts filling the sink with water, but it falls off his face at the feeling of his husband’s hard chest against his back as he back hugs him. 

 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

 

“I’m very lucky,” Kyungsoo leans up and kisses his cheek. Jongin smiles down at the water.

 

“Go shower and get dressed while I work on these stains.”

 

“No,” Kyungsoo lightly kisses down the younger’s neck.

 

“Is this fresh blood or dried blood?”

 

“Dry probably.”

 

“And you didn’t spot treat it?”

 

“I was too busy trying to slice the guy’s throat to whip out my Tide to Go.”

 

Jongin rolls his eyes as he submerses Kyungsoo’s clothes in cold water. “Honestly, you are so violent.”

 

“It’s my  _job,”_ Kyungsoo rests his hands on Jongin’s waist and nibbles the shell of his ear. “And  _I’m_ not the one who gets turned on when I sharpen my knives in the living room.”

 

Jongin’s cheeks instantly flush pink, and Kyungsoo grins at the flustered look on his lover’s face.

 

“Shut up. Go take a shower.”

 

“Only if you join me,” Kyungsoo grins and presses his hips up against Jongin’s only to be weakly shoved away. 

 

“No. Go get un-stinkified and we’ll talk.”

 

“Fine,” Kyungsoo sighs dramatically, raising his hands in mock surrender as he heads to the bathroom and pausing in the laundry room doorway to smirk over his shoulder. “Knife kink.”

 

“I do NOT have a knife kink!” Jongin quickly insists, and Kyungsoo ducks out of the room with a laugh before Jongin can find something to throw at him.

 

 _“Asshole,”_  he mumbles, blushing to himself.

 

Kyungsoo comes back downstairs thirty minutes later in his glasses and sweatpants, looking much less like a ruthless hitman for the mafia elite and more like a college student who volunteers at the library in his spare time. “Are you doing anything this morning?” he asks, sitting beside Jongin as he watches the sunrise through their East-facing windows.

 

“I don’t think so. I was just going to catch up on some schoolwork and try to get to bed by noon.”

 

“Stay up with me,” Kyungsoo says, wrapping an arm around Jongin’s shoulders and smiling when the younger’s head rests on his shoulder. “Unless I get a call, I’m home tonight.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes really.”

 

Jongin smiles up at him. “You’re all mine?”

 

“All yours.”

 

“Well in that case,” Jongin giggles, leaning up for a kiss. Kyungsoo indulges him, kissing him slowly and sliding a hand up his bare thigh as his husband pulls him down.

 

Kyungsoo wouldn’t trade his home here with Jongin for the world. 

 

 

—

 

 

[♡ Kat C](https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/140220)

 

 

teas second a/n: well would u look at that kat its flipPING BRILLIANT

 

 


	3. Patch Me Up

yoyoyoyoYOYOYOYOYOYOYO BEAUTIFUL HUMANSSSSSSSSSS

more assassin au for you

this is cheesy as hell and completely inedited and probably very bad but we're all used to that by now . WRITTEN IN A STORM OF FEELS SO PLEASE EXCUSE ANY WEIRDNESS/REPETITIVE BORING POONESS.

(this is tea btw could you not guess by the weird ok)

YAS. ENJOY. ALSO. KAISOOAUFEST GUESS WHO POST I WANNA SEE Y'ALL GUESSING GO GIVE AUTHORS LOVE (INCLUDING ME LEL IF U WANNA WINKYFACE I DID WRITE FOR IT SO YEAH #PROMO) if not just wait till reveals and ill post the fic on here too YAY

my LJ is teatox i say this errytime but u kno

1.1K ASSASSIN AU OK WARNINGS FOR LIKE BLOOD N SHIZ OK OVER AND OUT

love Tea >>>>>>>333333 (the other arrow button still wont work just live with it. 

 

 

Jongin smiles as he hears the front door click open. “Hi, honey!” He calls, rolling his eyes fondly as he listens to the sound of his husband kicking his boots off.

He heaves himself off the sofa, wandering mindlessly into and through the kitchen. “You really have to stop doing that! I refuse to clean your muddy footprints off my skirting boards Do Kyung—oh my god!” Jongin shrieks.

Upon his arrival in the hallway, Jongin finds his husband in a sorry state. Kyungsoo has a black eye and a pretty deep gash along his cheekbone. There are more slices and cuts Jongin can see peeking out from under Kyungsoo’s t-shirt, just along his collarbones, and his husband is standing with a hand pressed tightly into the right side of his abdomen. “This one was pretty bad.” He mumbles weakly, voice sounding wrecked through effort.

“Oh god, right, let me get my kit.” Jongin flaps, rushing back into the kitchen and snatching the first aid kit off the side.

He returns to find Kyungsoo supporting himself on the staircase, face contorted in pain. He tries to mask his agony when Jongin returns, but Jongin spots it and feels his heart clench. “Right, ok. Which is the most serious wound? Sit down, sit down.” Jongin says mechanically, mind going into care mode as he ushers Kyungsoo to rest himself on the bottom step.

“This side,” Kyungsoo falters through gritted teeth “this side hurts the most. Stab wound, from what I can see it’s not too deep. Shouldn’t need stitches, it just hurts. Think I tore a muscle.”

Jongin nods and uses scissors to cut Kyungsoo out of his shirt. He eyes the crude bandage his husband made out of a ripped piece of cloth.

Kyungsoo winces as Jongin removes the fabric. The bleeding has thankfully been staunched, but the wound will need a lot of cleaning.

Jongin isn’t a fan of blood due to his already queasy nature, but when it comes to Kyungsoo’s injuries instinct takes over and he becomes the best nurse he can. “This might sting a little, ok?” He says before beginning to dab Kyungsoo’s wound down with antiseptic.

Kyungsoo hisses as the sharp sting pierces through his torso, and he gladly reaches out to grab the hand Jongin is offering.

It makes it difficult to clean the wound well with Kyungsoo digging blunt nails into his palm, but Jongin struggles through for his husband’s sake and soon enough the wound is cleansed and ready for a dressing. “I might use the surgical glue actually, just in case it’s deeper than it looks.” Jongin hums, lining the jagged edges of the cut with the glue and holding it together.

Kyungsoo watches silently as his husband patches him up, covering the now sealed injury with a fresh bandage. Gentle fingers next take out more ointments, carefully massaging them into bruised skin with steady strokes. The smooth pattern of Jongin’s breathing is soothing and Kyungsoo is thankful to feel his heart rate decreasing as the pain lessens.

Jongin works stoically until every single last abrasion on Kyungsoo’s body is patched up or creamed over. He pulls back to inspect his handiwork, and once he’s happy he’s covered everything he finally drops the calm, collected manner and bursts into tears.

“Jongin, Jongin, sh, Jongin I’m fine. I’m ok.” Kyungsoo soothes, stroking Jongin’s back as his husband flings his arms round him and sobs into his shoulder.

“Oh m-my god I’ve never b-been so w-worried.” Jongin wails, holding onto Kyungsoo as tightly as he dares. He pulls back suddenly and glares at his husband, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “You have to be more careful!” He yells. “What the hell am I going to do if you get killed?  _You can’t leave me Soo._ ”

The heartbroken, terrified expression on Jongin’s face almost makes Kyungsoo’s tear ducts work for the first time since their wedding. “I’m not going anywhere Nini, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I’m completely ok though, I’m ok. I’m not seriously hurt.”

“But you  _could be._ One day you could—you could be in a coma or something and I’ll get a call from the hospital and I don’t want—“ Jongin cuts off into a round of sobs again and Kyungsoo can only sigh as he rocks his husband from side to side, ignoring the sharp stabbing pain in his stomach.

Kyungsoo presses a kiss to his husband’s ear, nuzzling his nose into his hair line. “I won’t get hurt again. I promise.”

“Y-you’d better not.” Jongin sniffles, staring deeply into Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Kyungsoo smiles softly and presses a kiss to Jongin’s lips, smudging away the tears tracks with his fingertips.

“Oh god I’m probably hurting you aren’t I?” Jongin panics suddenly, leaping up and trying not to show the shake in his voice. He pats Kyungsoo down gently until he’s sure he isn’t hurt. “Oh! You’ll need a shower too, right, yes.” He says efficiently, noticing that Kyungsoo is struggling to stand up. He helps lift Kyungsoo to his feet and then he limps him up the stairs.

As Jongin runs a hot shower, Kyungsoo turns to him and presses another kiss to his lips. “I love you Jongin.”

“I love you too, Soo.” Jongin smiles while pressing his forehead against his husband’s and closing his eyes.

They stand in each other’s embrace for a while before Jongin reverts to efficient mother mode and bustles Kyungsoo into the shower. “Don’t get your bandage wet!”

 

***

 

Jongin stirs the sugar into the two cups of tea in front of him before he tucks a hot pack under his arm and carries the drink precariously up the stairs.

A freshly showered Kyungsoo sits in their white bed sheets, hair tousled and smile sleepy as he sees Jongin approaching.

Jongin places the drinks down on each of their bedside tables before heading to Kyungsoo and motioning for him to lift his arms up so he can wrap the hot pack around his injured middle.

Kyungsoo lifts his arms with some effort and Jongin attaches the pack with as much care as he can. He smoothes it down and ensures it won’t disturb Kyungsoo’s sleep, and then he pesters his husband to lie back against the plush pillows so he can tuck him in well.

Jongin slides into bed next to him, being careful not to jolt his injured love as he snuggles into his side and rests his head on his shoulder. “Are you comfy?” He asks, helping Kyungsoo take a sip of his hot drink.

“Very.” Kyungsoo sighs, his whole body feeling boneless and sore.

“Get some rest, ok?” Jongin says, nestling as close as he dares to Kyungsoo and grinning when the elders arm curls round him protectively, even in his injured state.

It doesn’t take long for either to fall asleep, being comforted by each other’s embrace. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

[tumblr](http://www.kaisoocupoftea.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!!


End file.
